Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -62\% \times -0.6 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -62\% = -\dfrac{62}{100} = -\dfrac{5}{8} $ $ -0.6 = -\dfrac{6}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} } = \dfrac{-5 \times -3 } {8 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} } = \dfrac{15}{40} = \dfrac{3}{8} $